


Spontaneity

by soulioli



Category: Persona 5
Genre: Dating, F/M, Idiots in Love, Vacation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-15
Updated: 2020-01-15
Packaged: 2021-02-27 04:27:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22261045
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/soulioli/pseuds/soulioli
Summary: #69 - "You want to do *what?*"Or: Ryuji wants to do something with his girlfriend that isn't studying.
Relationships: Niijima Makoto/Sakamoto Ryuji
Comments: 5
Kudos: 72





	Spontaneity

Anything could happen in Shibuya. 

It was a fact that Makoto Niijima had come to accept, over the course of the last year. It was in Shibuya that she’d gotten involved with a group she could now call her family. It was in Shibuya where she had her first kiss. It was in Shibuya where she was taken on her first date. It was in Shibuya where she’d harbored the bond closest to her. It was in Shibuya where she - no, _they_ \- had defeated a god. 

But this…..was new. 

“You want to do _what?_ ” She squeaked, face rapidly growing red. 

On the other side of the booth, Ryuji Sakamoto nervously rubbed the back of his head, face pink. “Let’s get on a train and go somewhere for the weekend.” 

She blinked at him again, movements owlish. “Why?” 

“Just ... because.” He shrugged. “You’re stressed, I’m stressed, all we’ve done is study….so let’s just go. Not for forever or somethin’, just for now.” 

Her eyes flickered from him to the table, which had both of their textbooks sprawled out on it. This wasn’t abnormal - since he asked for help studying, Makoto had accompanied him several times a week to this same booth, and in turn, he showed her all the cool things she’d missed out on. It was how their relationship started and flourished (even if they did need a little help from a certain model friend of theirs). 

Now, though, Makoto was stressed again. He was right - all they did was study. It slowly felt like he was drifting from her, no matter how much time they spent together. Guilt rolled through her stomach and her heart, making her soften up just a bit. 

That didn’t mean she could abandon everything, though. 

“Ryuji…” She met his eyes then, and everything seemed to fall away, just as it had done when they had their first kiss. The former student council president couldn’t place what it was - maybe it was just how concerned he was, maybe it was the excitement he attempted to smother, maybe it was that she felt guilty, or maybe it was just her imagination, but suddenly, she found herself speaking against rational thought. 

“Okay. Let’s go.” 

He brightened up, and it was then she saw the similarities between him and a puppy that Futaba was all too eager to point out. “Really? You’re not kiddin’?” 

“No, but we need to go before I change my mind,” she smiled, tucking a bit of her hair behind her ear. “And you’ll have to make up the work you’re going to miss.” 

He leaned over and pressed his lips against her cheek before he began hurriedly packing his stuff up. 

It was irrational, she knew - this went against everything she was. Organized, restrained, careful. This wasn’t her - this was Ryuji, but as she looked back up at him, beaming down at her, she couldn’t help but smile. 

She liked being Ryuji, if only for a while.

* * *

“You still haven’t told me where we’re going.” 

Ryuji looked back at her, smiling still. “Don’t be so impatient, Prez.” 

“What are you going to do if I am?” She said, smiling back at him. Right now, things felt so much easier, so much more breathable. It was just as it had been before she’d begun to stress. 

His eyebrows creased in thought. “Uh, I dunno. Kiss you, maybe?” 

“And if I’m not?” 

“I’ll just kiss you anyway.” He frowned in thought. “Okay, so maybe my logic’s a bit off, but it’s one of those win-win situations,” 

She giggled, allowing herself to be led to the train with her bag in hand. 

“Any hints?” 

“Nada!” Ryuji grinned, swinging their joined hands. “I wanna surprise ya. Since you agreed n’all.” 

A fluttery feeling travelled through Makoto. Had she talked to herself from 7 months ago, she’d never have believed she was doing something like this - running away for a weekend with a boy. She also would have never believed she’d get this lucky with someone who cared so much - tried to be considerate and go out of his way to make her feel special. Even if he did slip up sometimes. 

She squeezed his hand, voice soft as she lowered her face into the red scarf she wore. “Okay.” 

They got on a train and managed to find a seat. Makoto yawned. All of this made her realize just how little sleep she’d gotten. 

She rested her head on Ryuji's shoulder, and upon being met with no resistance or quizzical look, relaxed into him. The red-eyed girl wasn't one for PDA, but even she couldn't deny that Ryuji was _warm._ And surprisingly, muscle made a better pillow than she thought it would. 

Without even thinking about it, he adjusted his arm around her, somehow drawing her in closer. She yawned. 

"Go ahead and sleep, Prez. I've got you." He said, giving her a lopsided grin. She nodded as the world quickly faded to darkness around her.

* * *

When she woke up again, Ryuji was still awake, watching over their surroundings peacefully. She distantly noted the load of people who had gotten onto the train, along with a strong arm around her waist, holding her close but not close enough that it looked guarded. She let out a small sigh. 

Warm, brown eyes flickered down to her own set of red, a toothy grin and excitement written all over his expression. "Good mornin'. How'd you sleep?" 

She yawned. "Well, but evidently not enough."

A small breath of air came through his lips, borne of amusement. It caused her to flush happily, leaning more of her weight on him. "It's a good thing you woke up. You'll wanna look outside." 

The college student rose an eyebrow, sitting up just a little to look outside. 

Her eyes were immediately greeted with a rolling, blue ocean, accompanied by an orange and pink sky. The sun was just setting over the waves, reflected in the water with all the grace of a ballet dancer performing her final routine. 

And in the distance…..a glittering city of steel and metal, finally starting to light up for the night. She gasped. 

"That's….." 

"Tatsumi Port Island." He said, grinning. "You mentioned you wanted to go sometime, so…." 

She sat back, amazed. To Ryuji, it was a casual proposition, but she thought about how much it must have cost for the train ride and to keep it secret, or how much things were going to cost. Tears sprung to her eyes. "Ryuji…." 

"I got it all under control. Don't worry." 

"I can't let you pay-" She began to object, but was silenced by a shake of the head. He grinned in that way Skull did when he _knew_ the enemy's weakness or managed to show off a cool idea. It weakened her, made her believe he _had_ planned for this.

It made her wonder if he'd put thought into a proposal, or maybe a kid's room, or a wedding, or a baby shower, or…..

She flushed just thinking about it, lovestruck bubbles rising in her heart and exploding, filling her with the joy of a child at the park.

"Don't worry 'bout it. I got it. Just chill and have fun, ok?" 

"Ryuji…." She breathed the word, and then shook her head and smiled. "Thank you. You…" she paused, laying her head down on the shoulder. "You make me happier than I've ever been." 

At the feeling of his chin on the top of her head, her heart fluttered, almost taking off within her chest when the sensation mingled with the tingling throughout her body. The next sensation to turn her insides to jelly was the hum of the words that came next. 

"You do the same for me… all the time. So...thanks." 

She beamed, matching the energy of the own dopey expression on his face as he wrapped his arms around her. Maybe none of this had been perfect, and maybe they weren't the perfect couple…..but…. in this moment he was the _one_.

And that's all she could have ever hoped for

**Author's Note:**

> Hi!  
> So I haven't been active in a while because a lot of shit has happened, but now I'm able to post at least a little something.  
> I used this list (https://veronicabunchwrites.tumblr.com/post/182665053565/100-dialogue-writing-prompts-make-this-into-a) of prompts! If there's any you want to see with a specific pair that you know I like or write, I'll be picking some randomly to get me out of my slump!  
> Thanks for reading!  
> (And maybe a chapter 2 sometime? Ahaha kidding....unless?)


End file.
